


Goodbye, For Now

by withprettywords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac and Allison have a bit of a showmance, M/M, Mahealahey, Movie Star AU, Scallydia, hinting at it at least, it is literally nothing, so don't be scared off by the hints at past allisaac, sterek, that fizzles out pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withprettywords/pseuds/withprettywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny works at his parent's resort in Hawaii with big dreams of a much different future. Isaac is a disgruntled movie star looking to escape his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutella_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Dude I'm literally fine with anything Mahealahey as long as it doesn't have death in it  
> I like coffee shop and college AUs  
> I also like AUs where one or both of them is famous  
> I like all AUs actually  
> (i put the relationships i'm okay with above, but i'm pretty much okay with whatever background relationships you want. I'm especially partial to Allison/Lydia/Scott though)

"You can't just take off like this, Isaac. Filming begins in two weeks!"

 

Isaac rolled his eyes at his manager, a guy who treated playing by the rules like a sport, and he was surely the champion. "Did you read that script, Bernie? It's nonsense. I did better work as a child!" he said, stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

 

"That's not fair. You started on Broadway! Anything would feel like a step down from there," Bernie argued, casually removing items from Isaac’s bag when he turned away.

 

"Yeah but this series is ridiculous and redundant as hell! I feel like I'm making the same movie that's been made a million times and it just means nothing, you know? Same old story over and over," Isaac threw himself down on the bed dramatically, which had his manager rolling his eyes in return.

 

When Isaac first signed on to the series two years ago it was fun. All the actors were around the same age and they had a good time together. It was easy to overlook the lackluster source material back then, and he only felt a twinge of regret watching the final product at the premiere. But the film was successful, so much so that a sequel was obvious and unfortunately Isaac signed a pretty airtight contract so there was no escape.

 

"One more movie won't kill you. And it will make your fans happy, which as you might recall, is why you're doing these films in the first place. Once you've endeared yourself to the teen audience, they'll follow you anywhere. You can take whatever roles you want after this."

 

Isaac sat up to glare at him. "That's so fucking disrespectful, man. And it might kill me being couped up here for the next four months. It's too cold and half the time we'll be shooting out in the woods. I just want a bit of sunshine. And some time to think about things," Isaac explained, packing his bag again with more determination as his plan began to form.

 

 _Sunshine, yeah that'd be nice,_ he thought, taking the sweaters out of his bag and replacing them with swim trunks, leaving a single scarf inside because you never know.

 

"Fine," Bernie agreed. "At least tell me where you're going so I won't worry."

 

Isaac blushed, running his fingers through his curls, an anxious habit. "I don't know yet. Kind of figured I'd just show up at the airport and choose."

 

Bernie sighed, shaking his head while mumbling about how he doesn’t get paid enough for this and how Elijah Woods would never pack a bag in the middle of the night and fly off to nowhere specific. It was a familiar rant that Isaac easily ignored. "There's this place in Hawaii that Alice is always talking about. The Mahealani Resort. Her work friend got to go for her anniversary and I've been hearing about it ever since. You can get a couple days of sun and still have a few weeks to prepare for your role."

 

"A few days? What's the point of going if it's just for a couple days? I'm staying at least a week."

 

"Alright, fine. But bring your script, at least try to memorize some of it."

 

Isaac glared as he tossed the bound pages into his bag. He knew he wouldn't even look at it while there. If anything, it was what he wanted to avoid, but it wasn’t worth arguing.

 

"Just promise you'll be back in time to begin filming," Bernie said, taking on an unnecessarily grave tone. It's not like Isaac was quitting acting, he wasn't even backing out of this dumb movie. Well, unless he could think of a way out that wouldn't get him sued for breach of contract. He just needs a break. From everything.

 

"What should I tell Allison?" Bernie asked cautiously.

 

Isaac fought the urge to ignore the question entirely. "We already talked," he answered vaguely, not wanting to think about that either.

 

"Text me the hotel details. I'm going to the airport," he said, leaving his manager in his temporary apartment, a place that felt nothing like home.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Checking in?" Danny asked automatically as someone approached the counter. He was covering Kira's shift at the front desk and finding himself horribly out of practice. He'd sent housekeeping to the wrong rooms twice already today and he forgot to call a guest who'd requested a wakeup call at nine. He was having a rough morning, which is his only excuse for not noticing the gorgeous man in front of him from the moment he walked through the doors.

 

"Um, yes. It should be under 'Frodo Baggins'," the man admitted sheepishly.

 

"Like the hobbit?" Danny asked before he could help himself. It was might be a tad unprofessional, people tend to take their reservation aliases very seriously, but he just had to know why.

 

The guy shrugged. "Yeah, my friend made the reservation. Thinks he's real funny." That was the only explanation he got and Danny hid his disappointment with a polite smile.

 

"Could you write my real name down somewhere? I don't want people calling me Frodo for the next week," the man asked, looking rather embarrassed over the whole thing.

 

"Certainly," Danny agreed, fingers hovers above the keyboard waiting for a name and willing himself not to tell this man he's more of a Legolas than a Frodo. After several moments of silence, Danny looked up questioningly. "Your name, sir?" He finally asked, and the look he got in response was downright mesmerizing. The man looked so intrigued by him and more than anything Danny wanted to live up to his curiosity.

 

"It's Isaac," he offered with a bright smile, reaching over the desk to shake hands. Danny grasped his hand somewhat awkwardly from the angle and gave his own name, remembering that he doesn’t wear a nametag like the rest of the staff.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Stiles jumping to get his attention, pointing to himself when Danny finally looked his way. He must be very interested in this guest because Stiles never offers to carry guests’ bags to their rooms. He always has to be asked, usually twice.

 

"And this is Stiles," Danny said in what was hopefully a smooth transition. "He'll be helping with your bags."

 

Isaac side eyed Stilinski with obvious reluctance. "Not necessary. I just have the one bag," he said dismissively.

 

"Then I'll just carry that one," Stiles said cheerfully as he scooped up the bag from the floor, swiped the key off the counter and headed to the elevator. Isaac rushed after him with a scowl.

 

Danny had a feeling he'd be getting a complaint about this within an hour.

 

\-----------------------

 

It was less than an hour, actually, when Stiles came up to him at the desk with a confession.

 

"Sooo, Lahey might come down here complaining any minute," he warned, watching Danny for a reaction but his boss was just confused.

 

"Lahey?"

 

"Um, yeah. _Isaac Lahey_. Actor. Teen Heartthrob. He's in one of the highest grossing series of all time. Ringing any bells here?"

 

"You mean the guy who just checked in? He's famous?" Danny asked, feeling his hopes shatter because the tiny crush he'd developed in that five minutes was pretty much useless now.

 

"Umm yeah. Pretty freaking famous. Apparently too famous to sign autographs."

 

"Please tell me you didn't ask him," Danny said, already knowing the answer.

 

“Obviously, I did. And I might’ve asked him to look at some of my sketches for this comic book I’m working on. He really didn’t appreciate that.”

 

Danny sighed. “How bad is it?” he asked, dreading the answer.

 

“He didn’t yell at me or anything, just told me to go away. So I probably shouldn’t be the one to bring him room service and stuff,” Stiles suggested, which wasn’t nearly as bad as Danny was expecting. Stiles got on people’s nerves sometimes, but it was nothing compared to the irate customers they used to get when Jackson was working concierge duty. They always wanted him fired over some stupid comment he made.

 

“The worst part is, now Hale is my only guest. That guy drives me crazy!” Stiles said, off on a tangent already, but Danny’s mind was still with Isaac. Part of him wanted Isaac to storm down here just so he could see him again, but as an assistant manager he knew it was probably best that one of their few celebrity guests wasn’t pissed off at them less than an hour into his stay.

 

\---------------

 

It was two days before he saw Isaac again.

 

It’s not like Danny was waiting around for a sighting, he was mostly busy with preparations for a wedding they were hosting in a couple weeks. But he often found himself hoping to run into Isaac around the resort. It seemed pretty unlikely considering his bill mostly consisted of room service and movie rentals, which meant he probably hadn’t left his room much.

 

So Danny definitely wasn’t expecting to see Isaac on Tuesday night when he covered the late shift at the bar so Erica and Boyd could have the night off together.

 

"Guess who's been moping around here for the past two hours?" Jackson asked as soon as Danny stepped behind the bar. He slouched against the counter unhelpfully while ignoring nearby customers trying to get his attention.

 

"What?" Danny asked, not bothering to take his eyes off the fruit he was slicing. Jackson tried to make drama out of everything, and it wasn't unusual to hear him making fun of guests. At least he generally had the good sense to do it out of earshot.

 

"Mr. Movie Star himself," he goaded, nodding toward Isaac in a corner booth. He looked sad and Danny wanted to know why.

 

"What's his deal?" Danny asked, aiming for casual as he wiped down the bar to make his staring a bit less obvious.

 

As usual, Jackson saw right through him, smirking like the jerk he is, at least most of the time. "Poor little rich boy,” Jackson said unsympathetically.

 

“Seriously?” was all he needed to say to shut Jackson up on that subject. Everyone around here knows how wealthy the Whittemore family is, so the fact that he’s calling anyone ‘rich boy’ is a little ridiculous.

 

“He just keeps looking at that book, scoffing and ordering more drinks. Don’t know why,” Jackson told him, shrugging like it was the least interesting thing in the world.

 

"You didn't ask him what's wrong?" Danny asked, incredulous. "That's like basic human kindness, dude."

 

Jackson gave him a blank look. “Whatever, man. That’s too much effort. I’m going on break.”

 

Danny spent five whole minutes trying to think of something cool and clever to say to Isaac. Everything he thought of sounded lame, even in his head, so he decided to wing it.

 

"You might want to move over to the bar. Jackson's breaks are notoriously long," Danny advised, using the excuse of wiping down a nearby table to talk to Isaac.

 

"I should probably--" Isaac started to say, seemingly changing his mind about leaving when he saw who was speaking.

 

"Yeah, alright," he answered instead, grabbing his book from the table and walking slowly to the bar.

 

"Do you want some food? It's about dinner time," Danny suggested, not sure how much alcohol he'd be willing to serve the guy without him eating something. Those fries sitting on his table looked hours old and there were at least three empty glasses surrounding them.

 

"How about some authentic Hawaiian food? I want some of that," Isaac said, seeming a lot more coherent and less mopey than Danny expected.

 

"Well, we have a couple things on the menu that are Hawaiian inspired, but I wouldn't exactly call them authentic," Danny said, knowing the cooks spent most of their time making burgers, pizza and other ‘American classics’ that made the tourists more comfortable. "There are some great restaurants on the island if you want one of our cars to drive you," he suggested, though he was kind of enjoying having Isaac here at the bar. It made a slow Tuesday shift go a little faster.

 

"Will you come with me?" Isaac asked, looking hopeful. Danny knew he was in trouble then, because Isaac’s easy charm was making this silly crush develop far too quickly.

 

"I'm working right now," he said, gesturing to the bar and his few customers.

 

 It was hardly a no, and Isaac seemed to realize that because he followed quickly with "another time then?" which sounded a lot more like a promise than a question and Danny nodded his agreement without thinking. Because he wasn't thinking really, not about his parent's rules about fraternizing with guests, or the fact that he barely paid attention to anyone else all night. He was just thinking of this ridiculously handsome guy in front of him, who for some reason wanted to spend time with him. Luckily for him, Jackson was surprisingly efficient at picking up the slack. 

 

"So what had you brooding in the corner when I first came in?" Danny asked after nearly an hour of light, easy conversation.

 

"Brooding was I?" Isaac asked, clearly amused and in startlingly different spirits than he was an hour ago.

“You definitely were,” Danny promised. “Everyone else was here doing vacation stuff like doing shots and sipping fruity drinks and there you were in the corner, brooding.”

 

“It’s nothing. Just this stupid script bumming me out,” Isaac said, pushing the stack of bound pages away from him.

 

“Why?” Danny asked, genuinely curious.

 

“The movie starts filming in three weeks and I don’t want to do it,” he answered.

 

“Then don’t do it,” Danny said bluntly, and Isaac looked up at him, clearly surprised. This couldn’t be the first time someone told him not to do something that makes him miserable, but the awed look on his face said it was something he didn’t hear often.

 

“I signed a contract. It would cost me millions to fight off their lawsuit,” Isaac explained, and Danny was a bit taken aback by his choice of words. He didn’t say it would bankrupt him, he said it would cost him millions, meaning he has millions to be spent. It was such a different lifestyle that Danny couldn’t even imagine this charming, seemingly normal guy in front of him existing there.

 

“Then do the movie. And after that, only work on things you actually like,” Danny advised, knowing he had zero expertise on the subject, but wanting to be helpful.

 

“What if I don’t know what I want?” Isaac asked, swirling the amber liquid in his glass thoughtfully.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Isaac shrugged. “It’s just. I’ve been acting since I was eight years old. And sometimes I really like it. I’m very proud of some of the work I’ve done. But getting into this life was never my decision. And sometimes I wonder if I’m only doing it to please other people.”

 

Danny laughed and Isaac shot him a glare.

 

“No, sorry. I’m not laughing at you,” Danny explained. “It’s just, I think about that all the time. The whole ‘living your life to please others’ thing is definitely familiar ground.”

 

“You mean, you don’t dream of being a front desk clerk and bartender?” Isaac asked jokingly.

 

“Hey, I’m the assistant manager of this place,” Danny corrected, mock offended. “My parents own the resort and I know they want me to run it on my own someday. And it’s not like I’m unhappy working here or anything. It’s just not what I’m passionate about.”

 

“Well, I guess we’re in the same boat, then,” Isaac said, holding up his glass for a toast.

Danny tapped it with an empty glass, which had Isaac pouting in a way he tried not to think of as adorable.

 

“You have to do it for real!” Isaac insisted, refusing to drink the last sip of his drink until Danny joined him.

 

“I’m working,” Danny reminded him.

 

“Actually, you’re not. I just settled the last of tonight’s tabs and our last two customers just left,” Jackson said, only mildly annoyed.

 

Danny turned back to Isaac with a smile. “Well then, I guess one shot is fine,” he said, pouring far less than a full shot and meeting Isaac’s raised glass.

 

“To us,” Isaac said, smiling wide and bright.

 

“To us.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Jackson said from the door. “Lock up when you’re done.”

 

Danny was surprised to find Jackson had done most of the closing tasks, which was a relief because he wasn’t feeling up to it, but he also didn’t want Erica to yell at him tomorrow.

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your room,” Danny said, helping Isaac to his feet and offering him steadying hand. He actually seemed mostly sobered up by this point, but when Isaac threw an arm over his shoulders “for support” Danny certainly wasn’t going to complain.

 

They were at the door of Isaac’s room far too quickly and just as Danny was wondering when he’d see him again, Isaac leaned forward and kissed him. It was unexpected, even after an evening of fairly obvious flirting, but Danny was honest enough to admit he’d been hoping for this moment since they first met.

 

When they stepped apart, Isaac was looking at him with this intensity that left Danny a little breathless, and more than anything he wanted to know what would happen next.

 

But then his phone rang. Or buzzed, actually, but it was distracting nonetheless. Whatever Isaac was about to say seemed forgotten and Danny mourned the lost moment already.

 

“I should probably—” Isaac said, pointing to the door behind him.

 

“Okay. Oh, don’t forget this,” Danny said, handing him the dreaded script and they shared a little smile as Isaac reluctantly accepted it.

 

“See you later,” Isaac said, shutting the door, and Danny wondered if they really would.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Danny thought he’d be an anxious wreck the next day, spending hours over analyzing everything he said or did last night. He always got like that after a great date, coming up with a million reasons why the guy would stop liking him. But it wasn’t a date, not really. Yesterday Danny thought he had no chance with Isaac, so he was feeling pretty good at this point. And they had this instant connection and everything was so easy, it almost felt like a dream. Jackson’s glare was the only thing that made it feel real.

 

That and Isaac showing up in the ballroom where Danny was planning out table and chair arrangements for the wedding, trying to get a maximum capacity estimate so the couple could plan accordingly. Isaac’s ideas were inventive, but ultimately less helpful than the guy at the rental place telling him they only had 250 chairs to rent out, which basically made the decision for them.

 

“So if managing isn’t what you’re passionate about, what is?” Isaac asked him.

 

Danny felt a moment of anxiety because he wasn’t used to sharing this part of himself. Jackson knows, his parents too, though they probably don’t understand how much it means to him. But here was Isaac, someone he’s known less than a week, wanting to know what’s important to him. Something about that felt significant.

 

“I’ll show you,” Danny said, intentionally vague and he could see the curiosity in Isaac’s eyes as he followed him down the hall to another room. This was a ballroom too, but a little smaller. It was mostly used for local dance recitals and senior events. There was a piano on the stage and Danny slipped onto the bench with practiced ease.

 

“I’m getting my degree in music,” he explained, skillfully playing a familiar string of notes from a Beatles tune. It was one of the first ones he learned as a kid when someone left a songbook on this very same piano.

 

“So you want to be a musician, then?” Isaac asked, sitting on the bench beside him, but giving him plenty of room to play.

 

“A composer actually. My ultimate dream is to write a film score. Or maybe even a musical. I just love how music can pull a story together, you know?” Danny said, basically bearing his soul. One time Danny tried to tell Jackson about the importance of music in film and his heart broke a little when his best friend replied “I guess” and then started talking about sports.

 

“Yeah, I never really thought of it like that. But I know what you mean. Sometimes I’ll see the rough cut of a scene and it seems so flat and then the sound guys do their thing and it has all this meaning that wasn’t there before,” Isaac said, looking genuinely surprised by the revelation.

 

Danny’s fingers halted on the keys and he just turned to look at Isaac. It was such a simple thing, but it felt like everything. Maybe Isaac doesn’t understand everything about music, or why it is so important to him, but he wants to and that means the world to Danny.

 

He wanted to say something, thank Isaac somehow for this moment. Because even if Isaac leaves tomorrow, even if nothing more happens between them, he would remember this moment always. For once, it felt like somebody believed in him and that feeling gave him courage to believe in himself.

 

But he never got the chance to say any of that because two rowdy boys burst through the ballroom doors yelling “JAM SESSION!” and jumping on stage. Scott and Stiles must’ve heard the piano and come running. He could hardly blame them for that considering they come here all the time on their breaks and play the instruments scattered across the stage while Jackson sings. It’s not like they’re a band or anything, but they play covers of their favorite songs as best they can by memory.

 

For once, Danny wished his friends had stayed away, but Isaac didn’t seem bothered by them so he let it go. It turns out, Isaac is a pretty good singer and he isn’t bossy about song choice like Jackson is. So they all jammed together—Scott on guitar, Stiles on drums, Danny on keys and Isaac singing by his side.

 

\---------------------------------

For four days, Danny life felt like a dream. And in a single moment, it crumbled down around him. He was printing some expense reports near the front desk when he heard it.

There was a pretty brunette standing in front of the desk with a redhead by her side, scowling like she'd rather not be here.

"Could you tell me if Isaac Lahey is staying here?" The young woman asked sweetly and Danny felt his heart sink. There were a million reasons she could be looking for him, for all he knew she was just a fan, but Danny had a bad feeling.

"I'm sorry Miss, we're not allowed to disclose information about our guests," Kira told her politely, and Danny was glad it wasn't Matt at the desk today because he could be a little brusque.

The girl laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. He could see her frustration building. "I’m his girlfriend. I don't need any information about him. I just need to know if he's staying here. This is the third hotel we've tried on this island and I'd like to know if it's the right one."

Danny felt the air sucked out of his lungs and he leaned against the wall, papers falling to the floor forgotten. _Girlfriend_. Of course he'd have one of those. Isaac is a big time Hollywood stud and Danny was probably just some silly island boy he'd have a fling with and never look back. It hurt because these last few days felt like so much more than that. But it was an impossible dream. Isaac has a girlfriend and a whole other life that doesn’t include him.

Kira was still politely refusing to help, as per company policy, but Danny wanted to end this now.

"Hello, Miss--" Danny asked, turning all their attention toward him.

"Argent," she supplied.

"And Martin, you can call me Lydia," her friend added in tone of distinct interest.

"Lydia,” Argent chided her friend in a whisper.

"I'm Danny, assistant manager. What can I help you with today?" He asked in a forced calm voice. His hand was shaking beneath the counter.

"We're looking for Isaac Lahey. He's apparently on this island somewhere."

"Yes, he's a guest here. I can get you a nearby room if you're planning to stay with us," Danny offered, watching a silent conversation play out between the two ladies with just expressions. From what he could tell, Lydia wanted to stay but Miss Argent was unsure.

"That would be great," she relented, earning her a delighted smile from Lydia. "You can put it under my name, Allison Argent," she said, handing over a card to put on file.

"Welcome to the Mahealani Resort," he greeted, automatically. "Here’s your keys, a list of activities on the island and Mr. Lahey is in 227, right next door," he told them.

Danny wanted to be angry at this girl for showing up and ruining everything, but he could only blame himself. He should've known better. Maybe Isaac was interested in him for now, but what would happen when his week here was over? They had no future together, so why even try.

\------------------------------------------

 

Isaac woke up to loud voices in the hallway and lots of knocking.

 

“What?” he pulled open the door in frustration, expecting some annoying kid on the other side.

 Instead, he found Jackson surrounded by luggage and looking irate.

 

“Just met your girlfriend,” he said, nodding toward the door on his left and suddenly the luggage looked very familiar. Allison. And Lydia, probably, judging by the number of bags.

 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Isaac told him, not liking the accusatory glare. He had no idea why Allison came here, but it certainly wasn’t by his request. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, really?” Jackson challenged. “That’s not what she told Danny.”

 

“She what—” Isaac said, feeling a shiver of cold dread down his spine. “No, she wouldn’t do that. She doesn’t even know about him. Why would she do that?”

 

He felt breathless in the worst way and Jackson had this horrible smug smirk on his face like he was enjoying Isaac’s panic.

 

“I told him not to get involved. You famous people treat everyone like they’re disposable,” Jackson said, picking up the bags to get back to work.

 

“It’s not like that. You have to tell him it’s not what it looks like,” Isaac pleaded. The thought that Danny was somewhere in this hotel, thinking everything was a lie, that was killing him.

 

“Um, no. Don’t think I will. You were the one who fucked up, so you have to fix it. Or you don’t deserve him.”

 

Isaac knew he probably didn’t deserve Danny. He’d never met someone like him. Kind and good to his core, but fascinating and passionate too. He walked into Isaac’s life like a ray of sunshine and he never wanted to go back to the darkness he had before.

 

“Does he hate me?” Isaac asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

 

Jackson turned back to him, glaring still, but he seemed to take pity on Isaac, who was surely looking every bit as broken as felt. “No. Listen, he’s dealt with cheaters before. And that’s what he thinks you are right now. And you dragged him into it. So work this shit out,” he said, motioning to Allison’s door. “Then figure out how to charm your way back into his heart.”

 

Isaac nodded. “Just leave the bags. I’ll get them,” he said, walking over to Allison’s door and knocking. He needed to know what was going on right now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey,” Allison greeted him with a bright smile. “Oh, Lydia!  The bags are here.”

 

They carried the luggage inside, Lydia pulling out her swimsuit instantly and grabbing a towel.

 

“I’m going down to the beach,” Lydia said, slipping through the narrow space between them, hand lingering on Allison’s side for a moment. “Meet me there later?”

 

Allison nodded, watching her walk out the door before speaking. “I’m sorry for just showing up like this.”

 

“Why are you here?” he asked.

 

“I know we talked about us being on a break. But management’s getting a little antsy. And the PR team for the movie wants an official answer,” she said, looking exhausted by it all. He knew the feeling.

 

“So they’ll know how to sell us?” Isaac said, not able to hide his frustration. That was his least favorite thing about doing a big budget movie. The PR team always had all these marketing strategies they had to follow. Someday he’d like to be in a movie that sold itself on merit alone.

 

“I guess. I didn’t know what to tell them and your phone was off,” she said, sounding a little uncertain. He came here on a whim, maybe she did too. “So what do you think?”

 

Isaac sat down on the bed. He likes Allison, he really does. She’s a sweet girl and hanging out with her kept him sane last time they were filming. But everything feels different now.

 

“I don’t think I can do it anymore,” Isaac said, running his fingers through his curls anxiously. “All these planned appearances and photo ops. We never get to be just us anymore.”

 

Allison walked over to the bed, sitting down gently beside him. “Okay.”

 

He met her eyes. “Really?”

 

She shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, we’ll definitely get loads of questions about it. But, okay.”

 

“You were expecting this, weren’t you?”

 

“Honestly, it’s a relief. We’re better off as friends, I think,” Allison said, rubbing his arm for comfort.

 

“So tell me what you’ve been up to this week. You seem happy,” she said, intuitive as always.

 

He smiled. “About that, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Someone very important might have the wrong idea about us and I’d like to clear that up.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Danny spent most of the day on the terrace overlooking the pool, with the ocean in the distance. It was one of his favorite places at the resort and the perfect spot to people watch and forget about his problems.

 

“Hi,” said a gentle voice behind him.

 

“Miss Argent, hello. Is there something I can do for you?” he asked automatically, not betraying his surprise.

 

“Not at all. I came here to talk to you actually,” she said, taking a seat across from him at the table.

 

It was so different from what he expected that Danny didn’t know what to do. He figured that Isaac would be spending all his time with her now and he’d be forgotten entirely. He never considered that she would approach him. Nobody gets that mad over a kiss, right?

 

“I know I gave you the impression that I’m Isaac’s girlfriend, but I’m not. At least not anymore. I don’t even want to be, really. I was just frustrated that they wouldn’t tell me if he was here,” she explained and Danny felt the knot in his chest loosen a little.

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“You know why,” she said with a knowing smile. “I didn’t mean to mess things up between you two.  I hope it works out.”

 

“How can it? I’m just this normal person and he’s used to being around stars,” Danny said, finally voicing the concerns he‘s had all along. As hard as he tries, he can’t picture a future between them. It’s like they can’t coexist in the same world without one of them being out of place.

 

“Well, he thinks you’re pretty spectacular.”

 

“Really?” Danny asked hopefully, not quite believing it.

 

“Yeah. He talked my ear off about it for like twenty minutes. And how worried he is that you won’t take him back.”

 

“What, so we can be together for a couple more days? We live in totally different worlds. It’ll never work out,” he said, wondering if a few more days together were even worth it.

 

Allison shrugged. “It might not work out,” she said bluntly. “Or maybe it will. You never know.”

 

Danny seemed unconvinced.

 

“You see that girl down there with the red hair,” she said, pointing out Lydia lying out on a beach chair. He nodded, remembering her from earlier. “She’s an engineer and I’m an actress, but somehow it works.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s different with friendships,” Danny said dismissively. She gave him a look and he realized he’d missed the point entirely. “Oh.”

 

“Yep. You never know what will work out. You just have to try,” she said, standing up to leave. He noticed her swim cover up and the towel she’d set down on the table, knowing exactly where she was going. Or who she was going to join.

 

“See you later,” Allison said with one last smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Less than an hour later Danny saw Isaac wandering around by the pool, probably looking for him. It was kind of funny to watch him looking around cluelessly while people did their usually gawking in his presence. Finally, Scott took pity on Isaac and pointed out Danny on the balcony above.

 

“You could’ve shouted or something. I was walking around down there for ten minutes,” Isaac said, flinging himself down in a chair like it was actually tiring.

 

Danny wasn’t sure what to say to him. Earlier today, he was angry. But he knew now that technically, Isaac didn’t do anything wrong. But the sting of heartbreak stuck with him, though thankfully it was short lived.

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you about Allison,” Isaac apologized. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but I really like you and I do consider us sort of together. Or I did, at least. And I want you to know that I would never date someone behind your back. I know it looks really bad, but I promise it’s not.”

 

“I know,” Danny said, smiling. He could’ve stopped Isaac earlier, but he wanted to hear what he had to say. “I talked to Allison. She assured me you’re not some cheating scumbag.”

 

“Oh good, maybe she can tell that to Jackson. I thought he was going to punch me earlier,” Isaac said and Danny knew he wasn’t joking. When Danny found out about Allison, he was hurt, but Jackson was pissed. He took his role as best friend pretty seriously.

 

“I’m not surprised. He’s punched a guest before. My dad had to fire Jackson for a week until the guy left,” Danny said, trying to remember the circumstances but it was too many years ago.

 

“I should’ve let him do it. Maybe my movie would be postponed,” Isaac said hopefully. He knew the make up team could easily cover a black eye, but he really enjoys coming up with scenarios where this movie doesn’t happen.

 

“So you’ve just been brooding up here all morning?” Isaac asked him with a playful smile.

 

“I wasn’t _brooding_ ,” Danny said, mock defensively.

 

“You definitely were. And I know brooding,” he joked. “I like this spot. You can see everything from here.”

 

“It’s good for keeping an eye one everybody. And you hear the strangest things,” Danny said, remembering some of the conversations he’s overheard from his favorable vantage point.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, see that guy down there,” Danny said, pointing to a man reading in a lounge chair by the pool. “That’s Derek Hale.”

 

“The one Stiles is always complaining about?”

 

“Yep. They’re pretty much stalking each other at this point. Apparently Derek asked him to try a sushi place with him tonight, and Stiles quote ‘only said yes because he feels bad for the guy.’”

 

“No way?”

 

“Yeah, I heard him telling Scott.”

 

“What do you think they’re talking about now?” Isaac asked, pointing out that Stiles had moved over to Derek’s table and he was showing him something in a notebook.

 

“Oh, that’s his comic book. He tells everyone about it. Kind of looks like Derek is interested though,” Danny said, noticing that the older man didn’t shut him down like people usually do when Stiles brings it up.

 

_“So it’s about you and Scott?” Derek asked, pointing out the similarities between the two superhero protagonists and the real life best friends._

_“Scorch and Static are superheroes. It’s totally fiction. But maybe inspired by us a little bit,” Stiles admitted, flipping the page dramatically. “Oh, and here’s the villain, Sourwolf,” he pointed out excitedly._

_“Why would you call him that?” Derek asked as if personally offended._

_“He’s a werewolf, but kind of a grumpy one,” Stiles said, obviously proud of himself._

_They flipped through more pages. There was another villain introduced that looked suspiciously like Jackson, and this one could turn into a lizard._

_“Wait, so Sourwolf is on their team now? I thought he was the bad guy?” Derek asked, confused by the narrative._

_“Well, he is sometimes. But he’s not like the worst guy out there. Look, here he is laughing at Static’s joke,” Stiles pointed out adoringly._

_“So is he like, a love interest?” Derek asked, noticing the last half of the story is mostly centered around Static and Sourwolf._

_“What? No. He’s just a bad guy that isn’t so bad sometimes.”_

_“He looks kind of familiar,” Derek joked._

_“Well he shouldn’t. Sourwolf is based on my cousin, Miguel. You don’t even know him,” Stiles defended anxiously, closing his sketchbook and not letting Derek see anymore._

“Oh my god,” Isaac said through his laughing.

 

“They’re like that every day. On Monday I got a call from some woman named Laura who asked me if Derek leaves his room at all. I told her he sits by the pool and argues with Stiles all day and she seemed pretty excited about that.”

 

“Weird,” Isaac agreed. “Hey, look at Scott.”

 

He pointed to where Scott was busy rubbing sunscreen on Lydia and Allison’s backs. He was grinning like an idiot and apparently having the time of his life.

 

“Do cabana boys usually do that kind of thing?” Isaac asked, not seeming at all bothered by the scene.

 

Danny shrugged. “Maybe. He’s actually a concierge. He does the same job as Stiles but with a lot less complaints.”

 

“Oh. So like a fancy hotel butler,” Isaac said, smirking at his own joke.

 

“Basically,” Danny agreed.

 

_“Dude, they’re both flirting with me. At the same time! What do I do?” Scott asked, sounding somewhere in between excitement and panic._

_“Like they’re competing? Fighting over you? This is every guy’s dream,” Stiles said, patting his friend on the back._

_“No, it’s like one will say something and the other agrees. And then they just smile knowingly at each other. What is happening?”_

_“I don’t know, dude. But it sounds amazing. Just flirt back with them and don’t pick a favorite,” Stiles advised._

_“How could I pick a favorite? Have you seen them?”_

 

Isaac was smirking when Scott walked back toward the girls with colorful drinks in hand.

 

“You know what’s happening, don’t you?” Danny asked conspiratorially.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see how it plays out,” he said vaguely and Danny had a pretty good idea what he meant.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Every month the younger members of the staff have a bonfire on the beach. They walk about a mile down the shore, just far enough away from the guests, and build a giant fire. They drink beer, cook food on skewers and dance to music from a boombox. It’s always a fun time.

 

It was even better this time because Isaac was here. Isaac fit in so easily with all Danny’s friends, like he’d always been part of the group. He even gave Stiles the autograph he asked for that first day and he didn’t roll his eyes when Stiles started talking about what character Isaac would play if his comic book was made into a movie. Well, maybe he rolled his eyes a little, but no more than any person would. Jackson spent the first ten minutes hoarding the marshmallows and complaining about all the guests at the _staff_ bonfire. He didn’t seem to mind Isaac, they’d worked their issues out, but Jackson glared at Derek, Lydia and Allison who he considered intruders. Eventually Kira asked him to help her make s’mores and he had no more complaints for the rest of the night.

 

Danny loved that Isaac could appreciate the brilliant simplicity of a night like this, with the full moon shining down on them, the warmth of the fire and the company of good friends. There were times that Danny wished for more in life, but right now he couldn’t imagine a more perfect night.

 

“Want to go back to the hotel with me?” Isaac asked him as the party died down. Danny knew what he was asking, and tonight he was all in. He was done being cautious, trying to take things slow because he was very aware that this might be all the time they have together. And he didn’t want to look back wishing he’d taken more chances.

 

They walked down the beach, huddled close together for warmth. It was chillier away from the fire and their flip flops and tank tops did nothing to keep them warm. Once the building was in sight, they raced to it. Danny won by a couple seconds and he was rewarded with a kiss the moment they got indoors.

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Your room?” Isaac suggested and Danny broke this kiss to shake his head.

 

“Jackson will be there,” he warned and Isaac definitely saw why that would be a problem. They might be on good terms now, but Jackson seems like the guy you’re always walking on eggshells around and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

 

“Mine then,” he agreed, digging around for the key.

 

He must’ve turned on the heater or something because the room was stiflingly hot. Danny opened the balcony door to let the cool air in and the room was comfortable again.

 

They fell back onto the bed together, smiling in between kisses. “I’m so happy I found you,” Isaac said, brushing his thumb across Danny’s cheek adoringly. He wasn’t looking for anything when he came here, but somehow, he found everything he needed.

 

Danny smiled above him, his blush nearly hidden in the mostly dark room. Moonlight fell over them like a spotlight on the bed as Danny kissed down his neck, slipping off his t-shirt with ease. Their swim trunks took a lot more effort. They had to break apart to untie and unvelcro the shorts.

 

Isaac pulled Danny in for a kiss once their clothes were gone and guided him back into place above him. They moved together with ease. Isaac nearly came when Danny moved his hips against him a certain way, but he wanted more. He grabbed one of Danny’s hands and guided it into place, his thumb lightly brushing against Isaac’s entrance made him gasp.

 

Danny gave him a questioning look that read of ‘are you sure?’ to which Isaac replied with an enthusiastic nod.

 

“Please tell me you guys keep lube in these rooms somewhere,” Isaac asked desperately.

 

Danny smiled, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a kit that had all sorts of massage oils and thankfully, lube and a couple condoms.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and apologize because this is definitely going to show up on your bill and it’s outrageously overpriced,” Danny joked, kind of. Isaac shrugged because all he cared about right now was them being together. The price meant literally nothing to him.

 

Danny prepared him generously; so much so that Isaac was nearly howling in pleasure by the time Danny actually put his cock in him. Isaac held on to Danny’s strong shoulders as they rocked together, kissing each other breathless and breaking apart to moan. Danny let out a long groan as he came and with a couple strokes Isaac was right there with him.

 

Danny rolled off him like a freaking gentleman and they laid there panting together for awhile. Isaac threaded their fingers together, placing their joined hands over his racing heart. Danny smiled brightly at him and Isaac was honest enough with himself to admit he’d never loved anyone as much as he loves Danny.

 

They were nearly asleep when they heard giggling. It was the only sound in the quiet night and at first it sounded like children, but they soon recognized the voices of the girls next door. Lydia was saying something they couldn’t quite make out and Allison laughed. Then there was another, much fainter voice that they couldn’t place until he asked “are you guys starting without me?” and then it was clearly Scott. Isaac and Danny stifled their laughter long enough to close the balcony doors where the sound was coming in.

 

“Totally called it,” Isaac said, holding his hand up for a high five, but when their hands touched he used it to pull Danny back on the bed.

 

“Gotcha,” he said, arm settling over Danny’s waist as they started drifting off.

 

“Yeah, you really did,” Danny agreed sleepily. Isaac smiled against his neck.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

They finally went to the restaurant with “authentic Hawaiian food” and Isaac proved to be a pretty adventurous eater. He ate some of everything they brought out and liked most of it. They ended up with four to-go boxes that would probably be forgotten in the fridge after an hour, but Isaac swears it was so good he’ll eat it all for dinner.

 

When they come back to the hotel, Allison greets them in the hallway with terrible news.

 

“The director wants to do a table read tomorrow. The studio already booked us a flight back,” Allison said, looking more sullen than Danny’s ever seen her.

 

“When?” Isaac asked.

 

“Two hours,” she said, looking between them sadly. This was the moment they’d talked about before, the one she told him not to worry about. In a couple hours, Isaac will be gone.

 

“I’ve got to pack,” Isaac realized, knowing his stuff was scattered all over the room, even more so after last night.

 

Danny offered his help, but he mostly ended up leaning against the dresser and watching Isaac stuff everything into a single bag. Danny noticed his own shirt among the clothes Isaac bunched up in a disorganized ball and stuffed into a corner of the bag. He didn’t say anything. Part of him liked that Isaac would have a little reminder of Danny and how happy he was here, even if only for a week.

 

When the bag was packed and all things accounted for, Isaac finally noticed Danny’s silence.

 

“I’ll come back,” Isaac promised, tears in his own eyes that he blinked away. “I mean, it will be awhile because of the movie, but I promise I’ll be back.”

 

Danny nodded. He wanted to believe Isaac’s promise. He believed it was genuine and that Isaac truly wanted to see him again. But his gut told him he’d never see Isaac again. So maybe he hugged him a little tighter than he usually would, kissed him a little harder because this was it. Their time had run out.

 

“Goodbye, for now,” Isaac said, taking one last look at Danny as he slid into the cab beside Allison.

 

“Goodbye,” Danny said as he watched the car drive away.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

A year later, Danny has given up all hope of ever seeing Isaac again. The dreaded movie came out a couple months ago, making millions just like the first. He tried not to cringe when every interview hinted at a relationship between Isaac and Allison because he knew better, not that it mattered anyways. Scott moved to LA two months ago to live with Lydia and Allison. Danny doesn’t quite understand their relationship, but everyone involved seems happy so it must be a good one.

 

Stiles graduated a semester early and moved to New York within a month. Apparently, his stalker crush Derek’s family owns a publishing house and they’re working on a deal to publish his comic book. He’s also “temporarily” living with Derek while they find him an apartment of his own, and Stiles is very quick to tell anyone who will listen that they are not dating. Though Scott went to visit and he told everyone it was a one bedroom apartment and Stiles has yet to come up with an excuse for that.

 

Jackson was moving to London in a couple months. His parents are opening a new branch of Mrs. Whittemore’s real estate company and Jackson is going to try his hand at the family business. Boyd and Erica are officially engaged, their wedding planned for next summer.

 

On graduation day, Danny was more aware than ever that everyone else was moving on with their lives while his stayed the same. In a few hours, he’d have a degree in music and absolutely nothing to do with it. Of course, he’ll always have a job at the resort. His parents still dream of the day he fully takes over so they can retire, and that seems like his likely future, but it is far from his own dreams.

 

It’s hard for him to be at the resort these days. Most of his friends are gone, and the whole place reminds him of Isaac. He read somewhere that it’s supposed to take you half the time you were together to get over somebody. If that was true, he should’ve gotten over Isaac in a couple days. But a year later he’s still here, hoping against all odds that Isaac hasn’t forgotten him.

 

The graduation ceremony itself is mostly a blur. There are a lot of formalities. Moments where you stand, things that you repeat in unison, a choir singing school songs that Danny never bothered to learn. And then the all important moment where you walk across the stage. The auditorium is huge and Danny couldn’t spot his friends and family in the crowd, but he heard them cheer as he accepted his degree.

 

Afterward, they met him with cheers and bouquets of flowers that he refused to hold, especially in pictures. He posed for pictures with his parents and grandma, thanking them all for coming. His friends swarmed as soon as his family stepped away. He lost his hat instantly, and his hair was mussed from somebody rubbing his head, but he was so happy to see them all that he didn’t care.

 

“Last, but not least,” Jackson said, holding his arms out like he was presenting something. “Actually, maybe least,” he joked.

 

His crowd of friends parted dramatically to reveal Isaac standing there with a single white rose.

 

“The lady at the flower shop said white roses mean rebirth,” Isaac said thoughtfully, holding it out for Danny to take.

 

Danny just looked at him, like he still didn’t believe he was real. Isaac shooed away the others and held Danny close, whispering a year’s worth of apologies in his ear.

 

“Why now? I waited all this time for you,” Danny said, torn between anger and the radiant happiness he felt when he saw Isaac again.

 

“Because you didn’t have this until now,” Isaac told him, pointing to the degree in his hand. “That was part of the dream, right? Get a degree in music, score a film, compose a musical,” he listed off the things Danny told him at the piano that day.

 

“You remembered?” Danny croaked out, shamelessly crying by this point.

 

“Of course. It’s not every day you see that kind of passion. Honestly, I was kind of mesmerized by you. And I didn’t want to come back until I could offer you the world,” Isaac said and he was crying a little bit too.

 

“I would’ve been happy with just you,” Danny told him.

 

“I know. But you deserve so much more,” Isaac said, finally moving forward to kiss him.

 

“Did you tell everyone the good news?” Isaac asked when they separated.

 

“It just happened. And I’m sure they’re all watching. Crazy pervs,” Danny said, looking around at all their friends who were obviously watching them from afar.

 

Isaac laughed. “Not me. Didn’t you get a call about doing the music for an indie movie? Please tell me you didn’t say no.”

 

“That was real? I got the message a couple days ago, but I never sent them a demo so it must be a mistake.”

 

“Well, I found this CD on the piano that said ‘Danny’s Compositions 2’ and I took it just to listen to at first. And I kept it all this time, so when the director said they were taking submissions for the position, I slipped the CD into a pile and they chose you,” Isaac explained.

 

Danny frowned. “I don’t have any experience. And I don’t want my first job to be something I didn’t earn.”

 

“But you did earn it. Nobody saw me slip it in with the others, and they chose you based on what they heard. You were chosen based on merit alone,” Isaac promised.

 

“Those songs were from sophomore year. They’re not even that good,” Danny said, genuinely surprised.

 

“You probably shouldn’t tell that to the director. He thought they were pretty great,” Isaac advised.

 

“But that means, I have to go to LA right?” Danny asked, feeling like everything is moving too fast for him to keep up.

 

“Yes, they want you there next week. But I was thinking we should go a little sooner. There’s something I want to show you.”

 

\--------------------------

 

“This is where you _live_?” Danny asked, looking around the entry way in awe.

 

“Yep. Just finished construction a couple weeks ago. Not much furniture yet,” Isaac said, explaining the house’s emptiness. There was basically one item in each room that showed what the space was meant for.

 

“There’s one room in particular I want you to see,” Isaac said, smirking like a Cheshire cat. Danny expected to be led to the bedroom with that opening, but instead they walked into a spacious room in the corner of the house. The walls were covered in acoustic foam and there was a piano in the corner.

 

“It’s a music studio,” Danny said, looking around in disbelief.

 

“It’s _your_ music studio,” Isaac corrected.

 

“I didn’t know what kind of stuff you’d need, but they said to put these thingys on the wall for better sound. And this is my mom’s piano,” he said, giving Danny a tour of the sparse room.

 

“Thank you,” Danny said, wrapping Isaac in a hug. “For all this. For everything.”

 

“I had to build us a home. How else was I going to get you to move in with me? Technically we’ve only dated for a week.”


End file.
